Swap Under
by The Forgotten Shadow Wolf
Summary: Its where the Human's and Monster's roles are switched and Humans are under ground and monsters above. Chara and Frisk grow up together and fall together into the world of humans. Lets hope these sad children find more light in their life. (Rated M for some gore and language)
1. Intro

There is this world unknown to us, where there are monsters and humans who lived together. Humans had magic and powers but they had weak souls. Monsters made very little magic but their souls were strong. Because of a human's weak soul, when they die they turn to dust and their soul destroyed. But then when monsters die they slowly decay and their soul last a long time before disappearing. This, this allowed humans to take a monster's soul when the monster has fallen. The monsters feared that power and they waged war against the humans out of fear. Because, of humans weak souls they lost easily and they were sealed away in a mountain. To keep the humans in the monsters, with the little magic they had, they put a barrier around the mountain so the humans can never leave, though anything can get in….

…

374 years later…

Humans are forgotten and monsters flourish on the surface. There is this small town next to a mountain called Ebott. This village is said to be haunted because of the near by mountain so the residences believe that those who are abandoned by their family is cursed to be evil. They were said to be the children of the devil and they would put a seal or brand on them to seal their powers. The brand would be on the chest with an E so prove that they were forever cursed and evil.

There are two children who have fur white as snow who have been left in the dirt of the town. They grew up with different life's both equally horrible. One was named Frisk; before she could even talk she became the toy of every man in the village and the thing of jealousy for every woman. The other child, Chara became the slave and dog of everyone in the village. They could never meet as they endured the abuse day after day. Frisk's body being abused by the men's lust. Then by every woman's envy she was beat because of her husband's actions. Chara had to go threw hard labor everyday, beat if she took a break. When she got to eat she had to eat the stuff animals lower then pigs ate, and drank water that was filled with mud and diseases.

One day these children who was abused by their village met. Frisk was just used for the mayors pleasure and thrown aside like a pice of trash. He called on Chara to come "clean" up the mess. Chara saw Frisk's limp and spend body, she had some wounds on her back that were still fresh and bleeding. It was hard but Chara picked Frisk up and cleaned her up a bit before covering her with an old sheet since her cloths were torn and battered. She then went to cleaning the room so the Mayor wouldn't yell at her and beat her more then she was. She was tired from working all day and being beat a few times as well. After the room was straight and spotless Chara went to frisk and dragged her out of the house. She was to weak to pick the child up. Chara knew of a cave that was near the mountain that was hidden from the town. It was were she slept at night since nobody would let her sleep in their house. Neither would they let Frisk sleep in a house since they were both the branded children.


	2. A Friend

Frisk starts to stir with a small groan she slowly sits up. It was still night. Her fur was sticking up and still wet from the night's events. She looked out confused; she was in a cave and had a sheet covering her. She would usually wake up outside on the road with her cloths just thrown on her. She would also be greeted with angry women, mad at her for 'seducing' their husband or what ever. She wondered who would ever give her mercy? No body else seemed to care, just because her parents left her she had to live threw this hell day after day. And, if she tried running they will just bring her back and hurt her worse. She had tried before; she couldn't have food or water for two days. She looked down; her eyes seemed to have lost all their light. She thought that she was most likely thrown out into the woods until some creep came to take her.

"Y…. you shouldn't move much, you have some shallow wounds on your back but they must still hurt…. You will only make your wounds worse if you move… rest a little at least…" There was a quiet voice that echoed threw the cave. Frisk quickly looked around, someone had cared for her? And was worried about her? Her eyes fell on a figure much like her own, but it was much skinnier and the fur looked much dirtier, not like she was any better. She just stares at the other child wondering why did another person help her. It then hit her; the mayor said something about another cursed child.

"Are you branded?" Frisk finally said something. It was the only possible way for anybody to help her. If someone who was like her to help. But, then again, it still wouldn't be good.

"Y… yeah…" This other child seemed to pull back a lot and didn't like to speak much.

"Me too. What is your name?" Frisk asked, the more she talked the more she wanted to know about this other child that was like her. Did they make her do the same work? Was she treated better? She had so many questions that just popped into her head.

"I'm… Chara" Chara spoke softly as she pulled her knees closer to her chest. Her name must have been a symbol of pain for her is she reacted like that to just saying it.

"I like that name, well I think it is better then Frisk." Frisk said and laughed softly, she thought maybe making fun of her own name would lighten up the mood. But, Chara didn't smile; she just gave a small nod in responds.

"So, um… what do they make you do?" Frisk had to know; she wanted someone who at least had something in common with her, anything. She didn't want to feel alone anymore. She wanted a little comfort in this terrible place. Chara swallowed hard and she started to tremble in what seemed like fear.

"They make me work all day…" chara said slowly as if she is afraid to go on. But working doesn't sound to back, but then again its like she is "working" when they take her and have her way with her. "If I stop then they… h-hurt me…" she whimpered the last part slightly. She must have some painful memories, as she is so scared to even say the word hurt. Like if she says it, it will happen again right then and there.

"Is it that bad?" Frisk couldn't help but ask, I mean working really didn't sound bad compared to the work she had to do.

"It's hard… they don't let me take a break or sleep. If it isn't perfect they beat be and call me worthless…" Chara whimpered more and her figure trembled more violently

"Oh… I guess that is bad…" Frisk said, she started to get a better picture of how back it was. At least she got naps from time to time, but it still hurt. But to her it still sounded like heaven.

"Guessing your doubting me…" Chara said softly seeing the expression on Frisk's face. She seemed to know it to well. So did Frisk, when she called out for help or tried explaining herself to the angry women. They just called her a liar since she was branded.

"I'm sorry…. It just doesn't seem as bad…" frisk looked down feeling guilty that she just said that. I mean she had wanted to make friends with Chara and now she is saying some things that probably aren't true. Its just, working doesn't seem bad.

"I passed out one time because I didn't get enough rest nor enough food or water…" Chara said and squeezed her knees closer to her chest. Did she want to relate to frisk in some way? Frisk hoped so.

"Oh…" was all Frisk could really say I mean there really isn't anything else she could have said. But, now she thought of a new question. "Do you have any scars or wounds?" She had a lot herself, especially inside her body.

"Y-yeah… I have a lot of wounds and scars," Chara said as she slowly lifted her head to look at frisk. She looked hopeful, well more hopeful then when frisk first saw her.

"May I see them?"

"Sure…" Chara nodded and she got out of her little corner a little as she turned around. She looked like she was waiting for Frisk to come over and lift her shirt. Frisk did, she got up a little wobbly because of her hips were still soar. She walked up to chara and kneeled down. Chara was trembling. Frisk frowned slightly as she slowly lifted the shirt. There were giant gashes and wounds all over Chara's back. Frisk couldn't hold back a gasp seeing such bad wounds.

"O-oh…" Frisk said before slowly lowering the back of her shirt. "Yeah… our life's are bad huh…" she couldn't find the words to say that she was sorry.

"Yeah… but we have each other now… r-right?" chara asked meekly, she seemed to be scared of rejection.

"Yeah, that sounds nice…" Frisk was relived; she had someone like her, finally.


	3. The First Lesson

The morning sun rose slowly as the two children looked out on it.

"I have to start going, if I don't they will start a hunt." Chara said seeing the sun, the little hope she had in her eyes were now gone as she rose from her stone corner. Frisk looked a bit sad, she knew the torture she had to go threw and to be honest after getting to know her a bit more she wanted to protect Chara. Though she knew she could do nothing.

"Okay… but promise me something please?" Frisk said as she looked up at chara with pleading eyes. She didn't want to lose her one and only friend.

"Uhh…." Chara was confused, a promise? She didn't seem to know what is meant to have a promise.

"Don't die no matter what okay? Lets always meet here after 'work' please…." Frisk wanted to hold on to this little hope she had in this world, and village. Chara looked surprised and her eyes, hope returned to them as she nodded.

"Then you promise the same." Even though she didn't really know what promise meant she still used the word since frisk had said it to her. She would have to learn more.

"Promise." Frisk said and she held out her pinky so chara. Chara looked confused again before she slowly did the same. Frisk quickly hooked her pinky to chara's and smiled shaking their hands gently.

…

… After a long day Frisk could finally leave and go back to the cave. She was tired and was on the verge of passing out but she tried staying awake to wait for Chara to get back. She at least wanted to say 'good night'. Frisk's eyes kept closing but she tried keeping them open. She couldn't keep them open any longer and she fell to her side passing out due to exhaustion.

After a few hours of rest she jolted awake panting and sweating because of a nightmare. She held her chest tightly as she looked around; Chara was there on her side. She seemed to be clutching something. Frisk got closer to Chara and looked at what she was clutching. It was a book it said Dictionary on the front cover. She looked slightly confused before Chara starts to stir and she slowly opens her eyes groaning softly.

"Frisk…?" Chara mumbled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes of sleep.

"Yeah." Frisk was a little happy that Chara had remembered her name since many didn't seem to care about remembering her name. "Why do you have a book?" She was wondering first how she got it and the other is why does the have it?

"Um…" Chara looked down like a puppy in trouble. What had she done? Was she going to get in trouble? Frisk's face drops as she holds Chara's shoulders

"You stole it didn't you?" Frisk was terrified, stealing? That would make them look worse, would they kill them? She didn't know but she didn't want to find out. It may be worse then death.

"H- how are we ever goanna get out of here if we don't know anything?" Chara asked as she avoided Frisk's eyes, she was trembling. What made her so scared? Maybe she knew what might happen but she though this was more important even if she had to die for it.

"What do you mean? Are you thinking of running away? That wont work they will just bring you back and make it harder on you! You're asking for a death wish!" Frisk was scared, she didn't want to get dragged in to it but most of all she didn't want to lose her only friend she had ever made in her life. And, most likely the only friend she will make in her whole life in the village. It then hit her; out side the village maybe nobody will know what it is. That they were branded as long as they covered it nobody had to know that they were claimed as evil. As these thoughts were running threw Frisk's head Chara nodded slowly. "S-so you think it will be better if we get out of this village?" Frisk asked as her hands slid off of Chara's shoulders and into her own lap.

"We… we never know until we try… I really want it to be… and even if it is no different they might treat us a little better then here." Chara said as she slowly looked up at Frisk with hope in her eyes. This took frisk aback slightly. Was there really hope? Frisk smiled, well it was like chara said. You don't know unless you try huh? Well either way it was better then just enduring it wouldn't it.

"Okay, so what are we going to do with the book?" Frisk asked as she was now on board with this plan. It may work if they planned it enough. They may escape to somewhere better.

"Before we can even step out of the village, don't we need to learn some basic words? I was told that this book has a lot of different words and it tells you what then mean. They give examples as well." Chara said as she cracked open the book and started looking at some random words in the middle. She looked confused as she tried saying some of them. Frisk looks confused as well but she then points to the broken down the word.

"Fam al y" (family) Frisk said as she then went and read what it meant. It was hard to determine what it said but she figured it out. She looked at Chara. It seems that she read it as well.

"Does this mean we are a family?" Chara asked as she looked at Frisk. She seemed really happy to have even just read one word.

"Yeah! We are a family! You are my sister!" Frisk said as she suddenly tackle hugged Chara. Chara smiled and she nodded.

"Lets learn some more!" Chara seemed fascinated by learning and knowing what things meant. With that they looked at the Book sounding out words and seeing what they meant.


	4. Gone

Frisk came back into the cave and she collapsed onto the cool stone floor. She lifted her head a bit and looked around. They had now about 5 books and it's been about 2 weeks since they started with their plain to escape. Since then they have managed to get more supplies and better beds. And, some cloths but they can't wear them out in public since the village people will find out that they have been stealing. She sits up and goes to the the corner or really wall of the cave where they kept their beds. It was really just a blanket meant for one but they both sleep there. They found it comforting to sleep in the same bed together. They would also stay up till the sun rose trying to read a book or two before they slept. But they never finished one and ended up not getting sleep at all.

Frisk sighed and she looked around. Where was Chara? She would usually come back at this time. At least frisk thought it was midnight. She couldn't tell the time. She recently learned that in one of the books they got. She slowly gets up and goes to the entarance of the cave, It was covered by bushes and vines so you could see it if you didn't know it was there. She didn't see Chara anywhere. Maybe she was working really late? More like forced to really. They had learned may new words so she tried saying as may big ones as she could. She went back inside and she put some better cloths on. They felt nice, it wasn't as scratchy and it covered more of her body. She could finally cover her brand mark she hated seeing and being reminded up. She went back to their bed and she laid down on it. She didn't like to learn if Chara wasn't there. So she closed her eyes and hopefully Chara would be there in an hour or two. They never got much sleep, they were used to it so they would only sleep about 5 hours in total a day, maybe even less. Frisk slowly drifted to sleep.

…

…

3 hours later…

Frisk awoke again and she looked around quickly. She was hoping to find Chara beside her or feel Chara beside her but she wasn't. She wasn't back yet. Frisk started to worry as she then got up and looked around more in the cave. Maybe she was in dark cloths and she couldn't see Chara. But, Chara wasn't in the cave. No, no, no where was she? She promised she wouldn't die! Frisk's mind when to the worst thing possible that could have happened to Chara. She shivered as she shook her head and started to Tear up. "sh- she wouldn't have broken the promise!" She said to herself as she pulled her knees close to her chest and started to sob softly. She stayed like that until morning but she didn't cry all that time. She passed out from crying to much. When she awoke she was thirsty. She slowly let her legs fall down and she looked around. No sign of Chara anywhere. She looked down and she sniffled rubbing her eyes to stop the tears that threatened to fall. Was there no hope left? No… but she didn't want to move forwards without her friend. It pained her to much since Chara was the one who came up with the plain in the first place. She slowly got up but she let her hair cover her face. She didn't care any more or she didn't care for right now. Right now it didn't matter to her. She took off her cloths that she was wearing and put on her old ones. At least if Chara was still alive she didn't have to get caught. She walked out of the cave and to the little village lifelessly.

"Ew! It's the demon!" Some children Frisk's age yelled and laughed. "Kill the demon!" The children started to throw mud balls at Frisk. But, she was used to it. She just kept walking threw the mud being throat at her as her pure white fur turned in to a dark brown. To her this felt like nothing compared to the other abuse that had happen to her. She walks threw the town until a man comes and blocks her way. She stops right before she ran into him and looked up at him. The man grinned down at her. He looked like a mix between a cat and a fox. Most likely his parents was a cat and a fox. The grin looked sickeningly sweet. Guess this is were her job starts. She knew that smile to well. He had wanted to have his way with her. Not like she could refuse so she just followed him threw the town with no words. Suddenly somebody knocked into the man making him stumble from his projected path.

"Who the hell!" The mans mood turned nasty in a second as he looked down at the figure about the same hight and body as Frisk.

"Im sorry!" The small figure said quickly, the man was still mad. He then kicked the small figure. Frisk looked up and looked at the figure. She gasped, it was Chara! She was alive! But, why didn't she come back to the cave that night at all? She didn't understand but she was going to find out once they could talk alone. Surprisingly Chara looked better then the day before. The man kicked chara out of the way before grabbing Frisk's hand and roughly yanking it and her along with him into his house. He slammed the door leaving Chara out side on the ground in pain. But, to her at least she was alive, that was enough, even if she was hurt or if she herself was hurt. Just as long at they are living they could have hope.


	5. Demon

-=-Author's note-=-

Sorry for any grammar, I'm very terrible at it. And to the one who asked about the barrier that's how it was in game. I just changed up the story a little. All credit for the original story of Undertale goes to Toby Fox since he created the game.

-=-End-=-

Frisk came back into the game it was Nightfall. Chara didn't seem to be back yet. Well Frisk was happy at least you knew Chara was alive and hopefully well but she didn't get why she didn't come back last night. Maybe you should worry about it later she didn't know but uncertainty filled her mind. Had Chara gotten tired of frisk? She was scared of that but she knew that she was alive. That for now that was enough. She went back to her little bed in the corner and lay down. Maybe she would come back tonight maybe she wouldn't that all that all depended on whatever Chara was doing. But she prayed Chara was safe. she let out of tiny sigh closed her eyes.

But when Frisk open her eyes again Chara wasn't there it was around midnight again. No sign of her this worried her greatly. Why wasn't Chara coming back? There had to be a reason there must be. She didn't have anywhere else to go. Frisk got up but something stopped her. She didn't know where to start looking and if men saw her out on the street at night she might have to work later. She didn't want that but worrying about her friend made her feel guilty about not going out. Should she go should she not she really didn't know. She had to stay that night. She had to sleep alone again she hated it she hated feeling cold even though she had a blanket the bed didn't feel the same without Chara. She sighed heavily and laid back down. She curl up into a little ball and pull the blankets over her head. She didn't want to accept that Chara wasn't there with her. Couldn't you just pretend? She hopes she could. The night was long but she pushed through. She had to find Chara in the morning and somehow talked with her she had to know it was going on. Didn't like being left in the dark the whole time with her friends in trouble or was she was getting hurt. Well she got her every day but she didn't want her to be in dire condition she didn't want to be in so much pain she couldn't move to have to find out.

…

…

The Next Day

Frisk was already awake when the sun came up she got up dusted off. She then changed out of her comfy clothes and she put the old ones back on. They felt so scratchy against her skin but she put up with it. She walks back into town.

"Heads up!" it was the same children. But now instead of throwing mud they threw rocks. Luckily Frisk's an excellent dodger so she didn't get it. She used to having stuff thrown at her. Many wifes threw things at her to get her out of the house though she didn't go in there because she wanted to. This made of the children angry so they will block your path what has stick the other had a bet she knew that she was going to have a bad time.

"Hey demon! You know it's rude to not accept presents that are given to you." One of the kids growled. Presents to the column trying to hurt you presents that doesn't seem like a fun one see you she got some presents from Chara when she brought her some books it was fun. Though she didn't think the president would hurt you she didn't think they would but they she wasn't sure. While thinking that the children seem to get closer one of them swung at her and hit her in the stomach. Frisk fell to the ground and held her stomach in pain. She curled up into a little ball as the other children started to kick her. They were all laughing.

"Why don't you just go die! It's not like you will be missed here!" One of the kids yelled as they gave a hard kick to Frisk's head. Suddenly a rock was thrown at one of the kid's head.

"She will be missed you brat!" Chara had just hurt one of the village children, with a rock. She seemed mad but Frisk was happy to see her. She had finally come back. But, she still needed to talk to her on why hasn't she been coming back.

"What did you call me?" The kid who yelled at Frisk stopped kicking her and he walked over to chara. "You want to get beat as well?" He growled at her and he raised his bat and swung it at Chara. Chara dodged, she had adults throw and hit her with things. Like this was going to stop her much. She quickly punched the kid square in the nose making him fall down on his but.

"Ow!" He held his nose and looked up at Chara. She looked terrifying as she glared down at the child. He trembled in fear as he wet himself. He screamed and covered his head with his arms. He started to sob uncontrollably. "D-don't eat me! Don't eat me!" He cried. His friends got scared as chara lifted her head and glared at them. They screamed and ran off leaving their friend alone. Chara huffed before running over to Frisk helping her up.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" Chara asked really worried as she looked at Frisk up and down. She was looking for wounds. Frisk looked at Chara and she sniffled as she then hugged Chara tightly.

"Where were you? Why didn't you come back to the cave!" Frisk was so happy to see chara again. She had though Chara didn't like her any more and had abandoned her like her parents. Or even if she had parents she would be afraid to lose Chara.

"I'm sorry… This man named Dr. Menglen took me in… he is really scary and he has been treating my wounds, plus he has been doing test. The test hurt a lot though." Chara said and she rubbed Frisk back. After Frisk stayed there for a moment to calm down she heard yelling.

"DEMONS! YOU BETTER KNOW YOUR PLACE!" It was a very angry man. Chara had broken one of the most important rules. She couldn't hurt a townsfolk… it was one of the most important. Frisk looked at the man who was coming close to them in fear. This time they may really die.


	6. The Trial

The man went up two Frisk and Chara. His eyes were filled with fury as he then looked at the boy who was on the ground crying. He growls and he grabs Chara by the hair yanking her upwards. Chara gasped and she bites her bottom lip. She would scream, she wouldn't allow herself to.

"Which one of you demons hurt the kid?" The man asked as his grip got tighter in Chara's hair. He was holding her up by her hair. He then smirks evilly. Chara seemed to shiver seeing the expression. "You know what? It doesn't matter. You guys can both be punished. It's not safe for one to have too much hope anyways." He turns his head to face Frisk. Frisk trembles and she is already in tears. She didn't know what would happen to the both of them. But she was hoping they would die. She knew it wouldn't happen though. They weren't that merciful. No, the townspeople would make them come close to death then pull them away only to do it all over again. That, that seemed worse than the hell they were in already.

"Let her go! I hurt the brat! You would really hurt an innocent?!" Chara screamed at the man and she growled at him. Frisk had never seen her so mad before. Or, show so much emotion. Frisk was touched but also now more than ever fearful for Chara's life.

"So you know each other? Heh, more the reason to punish both of you guys. If a demon is trying to protect another then they must be dear to them right? So if she…" The man pulls frisk up. "... is important to you then you will hurt yourself more if she gets hurt." The man chuckled as he brought them both to the center of the town. He threw them onto the ground. He then ran a giant bell in the center of the town. Frisk knew this sound. It was public punishment. Everybody in the town would come out to pitch in. She hated it, she only watched but once it was rung, who ever was being nominated would meet a fate worse than death. Frisk trembled and she shook her head as tears started to fill her eyes.

"No…. please…. No…" Frisk whimpered as she covered her head with her arms. She didn't want this. She was now wishing she wouldn't see Chara today. That she had met a terrible fate because, this, this was worse.

The people started to come out of their house. The children ran inside hiding. Only people 18 and only could be punished and or help with the punishing. But that didn't apply to them. In their eyes demons weren't people so they didn't care about their age. Frisk wanted to disappear. Leave the place and never return. Even if it was through death now. Women and Men alike come out from their homes to gather around the town square. There was no escaping now.

Frisk backed up until she hit the feet of other people. Then the people kick her into the center of the crowd. Chara was already there, seemingly backed up into there.

"Now! Monsters! These demons! Hurt our children. It was just found out that they care for each other. They are helping one another. Should we smash their powers? Their hopes of escaping their sins?" It was the same man who had found Chara and Frisk. Chara looked scared and she was trembling but she still growled. She shielded frisk with her body from the incoming rocks that the people threw at them. She took all of the hits at the people cheered for them to be punished.

"Burn them!

"Take their eyes out!"

"Break their wrist!"

The people screamed out punishments as they threw rocks at the two poor children. Frisk heard Chara grunt as a rock hit her in the head. Chara smiled at Frisk kindly.

"We will make it out alive." Chara whispered to Frisk as she started to pet Frisk to comfort her. Blood ran down turning Chara's pure white fur into a crimson shade. Frisk started to tear up. How, how could she think that Chara should have died when she had been nothing but kind to her. And now, she is taking the hits from others without complaint.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." Frisk whimpers and she leans in to Chara's touch. Her dear friend, no her dear sister was doing so much for her. Now she could face any punishment that came her way. She was determined to get out of this alive. They were going to leave this village no matter what. One day they would make it out. She was sure of it now. They will have a good life.

"No, one of the demons sat by and watched, the other hurt the child. Should we punish them equally? Even though one did nothing, they still watched." The man went on, he seemed to be defending Frisk. "Though, i don't know which one did nothing." He turned to Frisk and Chara. "Will one of you step up to your crimes?" Frisk didn't notice it before but the man had a whip in his hands. He pointed it at them. Chara took a huge gulp as she then stood up. She smirked evilly. What was she doing? She is only making it worse for herself now!

"So what if I tapped one of the kids? I barely even touched them and they wet themselves! Pathetic if you ask me." Chara laughs menacingly. Frisk was scared of this new side of Chara. She didn't know that she could be so terrifying. The people in the crowd seemed to shiver. The man in the middle clicked his tongue and he swung his whip at chara. It hit her chest, it tore her cloths off and made a gash between her small breast. But, it missed the Brand mark showing it to all.

"Heh, you think such a mortal thing would make me scream?" Chara laughed as she looked at the man laughing. "Try your best you idiot!" She snickered, it looks like she had lost all humanity in her eyes. They were filled with rage and hate.

((Hey guys. Next chapter if you have a weak stomach I suggest you don't read.))


	7. Punishment (WARNING)

((WARNING, GORE AND DISTURBING CONTENT!))

The man shuttered and step back a little bit more he was scared of Chara. But he would not back down he growled and Swung his whip again but Chara grab the whip and it wrapped around her hand. Blood started to drip from her hand now.

"Don't just stand there! Men! Restrain her!" The man growled out, he was still trying to act tough. But, the other villagers helped. One came up and grabbed Chara's arm, another restrained the other one. And finally another came and forced Chara to the ground. Chara laughed evilly as she didn't even struggle.

"What? Afraid to go one on one?" She cackled Ashley laptop with that the man with the whip. She gave him a toothy grin before one of the people who are stranger slammed her head into the grunted softly at not being able to speak anymore but hey she got her point across and she seemed happy about that. Chara let out a small Snicker seeing the trouble they were having with just one kid. She didn't have any powers, she wasn't a demon. But if that's what they wanted that's what they were was going to get. A demon that they would be afraid of for Life them dreaming of her every day. She would make sure they were afraid of her if that's what they called her that she was going to give them, exactly what they wanted.

The men then roughly Yanked her back up. She her creepy smirk greeting the man. She didn't even show pain. It looked like she was enjoying every moment. The man shivered then he growled lowly glaring at her. He is then pulled out a knife from his belt and held it up to Chara's cheek. Chara didn't flinch at all and she glared at the man in front of her. The man growled for being afraid of a child. He knew he couldn't kill the child, she was the slave of the village.

He slowly trails the knife down her cheek, shallowly cutting it. Chara's fur stained crimson as it bled. The man then smirked.

"If that is true, then why don't we test that theory?" He asked as his smile became crazed with control and power. He looked down at Chara's chest that was showing clear as day. Her clothes were ripped by the whip when he had first struck her. He pressed the knife to the top of her left breast that had developed a bit. "I wonder if you can stay silent for so long." He asked as she slowly pressed the knife into her breast.

Chara grunted and she bit her bottom lip roughly to stop from whimpering. She didn't even growl, she tried to best not to react at all in fact. The man growled lowly seeing Chara's face as he shoved the knife the rest of the way into her breast. This caused Chara to flinch as she let out a tiny whimper. She was NOT going to scream. She kept telling herself over and over in her head that it didn't hurt. That she felt worse. That she wouldn't let them win.

"Still not screaming? Not for long." The man said into Chara's ear as he quickly moved the nice to the left. Blood spilled on to the dirt ground. Chara's body trembled and she winced as she shut her eyes tightly. She felt that her left breast was only hanging on by a some skin. Her once beautiful white fur was stained red with blood as it ran down her stomach. The man laughed menacingly as he grabbed the piece of fat and tissue as he pushed it to the right. The blood and crimson flesh showed for everybody to see. He then took the knife and brought it down cutting the remainder of the flesh which severed the breast from it's host. The man started to laugh again as he threw the breast to the side. It landed right in front of frisk. She looked terrified and she screamed as she backed up. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. This was worse than hell. Tears started to stream down Chara's cheeks as she then looked up at the man. She laughed sadly.

"And WE are called demons?" Chara asked, her eyes showed sadness and pity towards the man. That he felt so powerless that he had to do that to her. He seemed to let go of his sanity completely. The man gritted his teeth as he growled at chara. He then grabbed his whip again and he struck Chara's chest, stomach, and legs countless times with it.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" The man screamed over and over again as he violently whipped the goat child. He was filled with rage and sorrow, he knew Chara saw right threw him. He hated feeling so powerless.

"S-stop!" Frisk finally spoke up, she was in tears and she was trembling violently. "Stop hurting my family!" She yelled at the man then she looked down. She didn't want to get hurt, but she hated it even more that Chara was getting hurt so badly.

"What did you say whore?" The man turned his head to the trembling form. He then walked up to her slowly.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Chara yelled as she struggled more violently to get out of the other men's grips. She didn't want Frisk hurt, this was the whole reason why she acted like the bad guy. She did it to protect Frisk, it would all be in vain if she got hurt. But, that only made it worse for Frisk. The man grabbed her hair and picked her up by it. Frisk gasped and she screamed as she struggled against the man's grip. She held on to the man's hand trying to pick herself up a little so it didn't hurt so bad.

"Hm…" The man chuckled and he threw frisk right next to chara. He then Chuckled looking at the two. "Someone get me a rotted tree branch. Make sure it's thick." He said to the other villagers as about two or three ran off to find one. The man then stomped on Frisk's back roughly. It's thanks that she was used to this or she would have most likely snapped in half. "Turn her around." He said and he did a circular motion with his index finger. The men who were holding Chara down turned her around so her back faced the man. He licked his lips as he raised the whip again and started to strike Chara's back like he did the front. He spared her no mercy. Lash after lash, you could barely see any white fur as all of it was dyed crimson. But, Chara didn't make one noise.

Soon a towns person came back with a giant tree branch. Just running your hand along it you could get several splinters. The man smirked as he pulled up Frisk's worn out brown dress and he forcefully spread her legs. He threw the Whip to the side.

"Turn her back this way. Let's show her what happens when she breaks the rules." The man said and he chuckled evilly as Chara was turned to Face him and Frisk. Chara's eyes widened as she knew what he was about to do. She could barely move her body because of the gashes and pain. She shook her head, she knew from the look in the man's eyes that he lost his sanity. Nothing she would say nor do would help them. Frisk looked at Chara's scarred body and she trembled.

"G-get on with it." Frisk mumbled, she was trembling with rage more than fear. What he just did to her sister, unforgivable. She knew she couldn't overpower the man with her strength alone. The man looked at bit surprised as he nodded and he posed the branch at her entrance. He then mercilessly shoved half of it in, splinters sticking into her lips making her bleed. Frisk screamed in pain as she felt each one go into her sensitive flesh. She easily let out tears and more screams as the man forced half of it into the child. It already filled her up, it hit the end of her tunnel.

"Wh….. what the fuck…. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Chara screamed at the man. Tears were streaming down her face more than before. Her family just got hurt horribly because of her now. The man chuckled and he got up. He then stomped on Chara's head.

"I'm only punishing the evil." The man said and laughed as he did it over and over again, driving Chara's face more into the ground with every kick. Chara couldn't take the trauma to the head any longer as her eyes were closed.

"Ch… Chara…" Frisk whimpered weakly, she didn't know how much longer she could hang on. It hurt so bad, her world slowly turned black as her head fell to the ground.

((Sorry if the last chapter was a mess. I was trying to figure out how this would work out.))


	8. Darkness

((I did forget to say this in earlier chapters but Chara and Frisk are both goat monsters like Asriel or Toriel. So the words "White fur" and things like that is talking about well. Them being monsters))

Frisk's eyes slowly started to open, when she looked up she couldn't see anything. It was darkness… or was that because they took her eyes out as well? It didn't feel like that though. Could she really be in the cave with chara? That would be nice, but the floor felt too smooth and cold. She felt around since she could not see, she slowly lifted her figure off of the ground and she gasped. She started to whimper and she held her stomach. She had just remembered that she had a stick in that area… It hurt really bad and it felt like she had a few splinters in there. She had started to now fully recall what had happened to her and.. Chara. Where was she? She looked around in the darkness around her. She could see a little, which meant she didn't have her eyes taken out. But she didn't see any other white figure… well maybe she was darker because of the blood? God, how could she think of that so normally? She didn't know but she knew it wasn't normal. Tears came to her eyes once she knew Chara wasn't in the room with her. She had wanted her sister back. She wanted her family. She started to sob, not because of pain, but because of loneliness. What if Chara died? It was possible because of all those wounds… Oh no, what did they do to her body? Frisk wanted to see her family again… even if she is a corpse. Frisk brought her knees to her chest and she buried her face in them as she silently sobbed. She didn't know what to do with herself anymore. She wanted to see her family. She didn't care if it hurt to move. She would take on all the pain if given the choice.

All of a sudden she heard a metal clang and then a creak. Frisk looked up, she saw metal bars, a prison most likely. But she couldn't see anything on the other side. She still couldn't see that well in the darkness. Her guess was that there was a door to the cell and it was opened. Frisk didn't move from her spot. She didn't want to. She then heard a thud and something slid across the floor. She looked up slowly only to see a white figure with no cloths on. Well almost white, there was a giant dark spot on it's chest. Was it Chara? She did have her breast cut off. That would explain the dark spot on the chest at least. Frisk was hopeful, and quickly scrambled to the figure and she placed her paw on it's side. It was wet, yes! It was fur.

"Chara!" Frisk yelled and she quickly hugged the figure, it sung, her insides stung horribly. But, she didn't care. She had chara back, she was almost certain. She didn't care if chara hated her now. She wanted her alive and safe if possible. She silently sobbed as she held Chara tighter, wait, she quickly let Chara go and she laid her down straight. She started to feel over Chara's body. There were bandages, seemed like worn out ones all over her body. Covering all of her wounds she had. Then that dark spot on her chest must be blood that seeped through the bandages after. Some one had cared enough to bandage one of them? Was that even possible? Well guess it is since she knew she didn't bandage Chara. So it had to be someone else. She was thankful for that person as she had her sister back.

"Ngh…" Chara let out a soft groan and her head turned. Frisk's ears perked up (even though they are floppy goat ears) as she heard this and she held Chara's hand tightly.

"Chara?" Frisk called out to her friend softly not wanting to panic her or anything since she is just now getting up for who knows how long. Chara slowly but surely sat up. She hissed at the pain all over her tiny body. She laughed softly as she squeezes Frisk's hand.

"Are you okay…? They did a number on you didn't they?" Chara asked looking at what she could see of Frisk. It didn't seem like she could see well in the dark either.

"I'm fine, but…." Frisk gently brushed the back of her hand along Chara's cheek. "... Why did you do that? Why did you make it worse for yourself?" She asked concerned, she was wondering why Chara didn't just let both of them get punished together. It would at least make it less painful… right? To Frisk to hurt worse seeing Chara get beat up.

"What? He he." Chara seemed to laugh, did Frisk hear right? She had laughed and it didn't sound sinister. It seemed friendly and warm to her ears. "Don't tell me you didn't know. I was trying to protect you." She said before gently leaning on Frisk's figure. "I didn't want you hurt but it looks like i made it worse for you."

"Don't say that! My wounds aren't as bad as yours. You did protect me from a lot. But, because you went against them you got hurt even more." Frisk said in a little whimper. It scared her way more to lose Chara then to be beaten up like her. She felt tears come back to her eyes again. "Please don't do that ever again okay? I was scared" She let out a tiny sniffle as the tears started to soak the fur on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Frisk…" Chara said and she gave Frisk a gentle nuzzle wanting to sooth her friend a little. "Um, this place. It looks like that one we read before I think. There was a metal table and a lot of glass tubes." She wanted to give Frisk something else so she wouldn't think of what she had done.

"A lab..?" Frisk asked as she sniffled, she quickly went to drying up her tears and she stares into Chara's eyes hopefully. It was one of her favorite books. It was about a scientist that was a rabbit and it taught you the basics of it.

"Yeah. I remember opening my eyes a little and I looked around for you. I was on the metal table but there was this black figure standing over me. That's all I can recall before going back to sleep again." Chara said as she nodded, she smiled a little at her friend and Frisk smiled back.

"Yay!" Frisk's mood brightened a lot after hearing that and she hugged Chara a bit tightly which drew a hiss from her lips. "Oh! Sorry I forgot about your wounds for a little bit." Chara snorted and she nodded laying back.

"It's okay." Chara said as Frisk laid down beside her cuddling up to her slightly.


	9. New Home?

((This might be the last chapter till the summer is over. Sorry guys! I type the story on my school computer and i have to give it back. Hopefully you guys dont miss it too much.))

There was nothing to do in the dark room. There was nothing but beds that were very uncomfortable but to be honest it was better than what they had before. It was like they were being treated like royalty now. That's how it seemed to the two goat children anyways. Frisk was petting Chara and playing with her floppy ears to pass the time. There was no sign of life in the whole place for the past 8 hours. Nobody came to get them. Nobody bothered them, it was like they were finally free. Though they were in a cell it was the most freedom they had gotten in their whole life. Chara was wobbling where she sat. She seemed to be falling asleep because Frisk was calming her down.

"Hmm…" Chara leaned on Frisk and her eyes closed. She then turned over and held onto Frisk mumbling something. Frisk smiled, it has been a couple of days since she saw Chara this calm and well… adorable. Her thoughts drew a soft giggle from herself. It was sorta funny to think how Chara was going to react if she ever called her adorable. Frisk flinched and she looked up quickly as she heard the metal on the door. The door was slowly creaking open. She couldn't see anything there, well, it didn't seem like there was anything there anyways. But she could hear something sliding over to her and Chara. Something then grabbed one of Frisk's ears and yanked it harshly to it. Did she feel scales? She wasn't sure but she screamed out, it hurt bad enough to move already and to have her ear yanked made it worse.

Chara bolted up as she heard her sister screech and felt her yanked from under her. She grunted softly as she felt some of her wounds open back up. But, she didn't let that stop her she got to her feet and she got ready. She couldn't see anything but the white figure that is her friend in the air. She saw where her ears were meant to be weren't there but it was covered by something. She growled and she quickly charged at the figure with all she could in that tiny body of hers. She ran into a body of Scales and she fell down with a loud grunt. She screamed as she felt a thinner strrp of scales come down on her chest hard.

"Ch-chara!" Frisk screamed out, it sounded a bit choked up. The dragging started again and it went towards the door. As Chara slowly got up to look for her sister again the metal bar door slammed shut. She could hear frisk's little whimpers on the other side and see her slightly. She growled and charged at the bars trying to grab Frisk.

"Give her back! Give Frisk back!" Chara screamed but Frisk was pulled out of her reach. She reached out as far as she could but to no avail. There seemed to be a slight chuckle from the figure holding Frisk before whatever it was went away with her sister. Chara screamed her sister's name over and over until her voice was worn out. She let out a tiny sob before falling to the ground trembling. She felt so powerless and helpless without Frisk. She hated it. She knew where they were, she was here two nights before but there was more light so she didn't notice. But after meeting the black figure she knew where they were. They were in a person's lab called Doctor Menglen. If you didn't address him right you would be punished. She once called him by his first name and she was given painful treatment such as electric shock. But, some of the experiments were horrible themselves. One of the experiments she endured was when the doctor injected her with something. She couldn't sleep that night and her body ached, it felt like it was set ablaze though it was freezing out. She felt hot but her body was cold. She didn't know why but she knew it must have been whatever he put in her. When he did it again it was another type of liquid but it made her body hurt worse. That felt worse, it felt like somebody was stabbing every single part of her body over and over. Ripping her apart for fun. She had screamed and cried out all that night. She grabbed onto the metal bars and she looked out into the endless darkness.

…

…

Frisk whimpered and she sobbed softly as she was put onto a metal table and strapped to it. She couldn't move much but squirm a bit. She struggled against the binds, her legs were spread out so her entrance was for everybody to see. If there was anybody even there.

"Tch, hurting my test subjects. Those villagers don't know how valuable you are." It was a deep voice, it sounded displeased and was coming from between Frisk's legs. Frisk yelped and she struggled more, the man was there, please no it hurt to much. She then felt him touch her inner thigh.

"To put a tree branch here. Those immature brats." The man hissed and he held up a flashlight to Frisk's entrance and he spread it to look in. Frisk hissed in discomfort as it hurt just my that small action. She heard the man click his tongue making a "Tch" noise.

"There are damn splinters in here! How can they expect me to find cures and other things when they don't take care of my subjects!" The man sounded enraged, Frisk saw his tail flick up to a metal table beside her to grab something. It look like metal prongs? (tweezers) The snake man grumbled as he slid his hand into Frisk's entrance slowly.

"And I have to clean up the mess! I can't get clear answers without these pieces of wood gone." The Snake was mumbling to himself as he grabbed onto a splinter with the tweezers. Frisk gasped and she started to whimper in pain. It hurt for it to even be touched a little. She hated this. She let out a choked sob as she felt the splinter ripped out. Blood gushed out of her entrance and some of it got onto the floor. The man's hand went back in and he felt around until he harshly hit another one. It caused Frisk to yelp loudly and struggle. But, her hands and feet were bound to the table. This splinter one was bigger than the other. The man grabbed into it and yanked it out, which caused more blood to spill out of Frisk's tiny body.

"There is one more. Thank god, this is disgusting." The Snake mumbled to himself once again, he seemed to have this habit of talking to himself. But how did he know there was only one more? It felt like a thousand of them were up there! Frisk sobbed more and she squirmed. She wanted to be let go. She could live with the pain she just didn't want anymore right now. The man grabbed on to the last one and ripped it out of Frisk. Frisk couldn't hold back a scream of pain. Her body twitched and trembled as blood spilled onto the ground quickly. She sobbed and turned her head to the side. It hurt so bad, almost unbearable.

"Ugh. Stop your crying! Damn demon." The Snake hissed at Frisk and he put his tools up. He then washed his hands of the blood and anything else that may have gotten on him. He grabbed a round plastic tube and took a cylinder cotten thing. He went up to Frisk and pushed the cotton in. It soaked up the blood quickly.

"There." The Snake hissed softly before he took Frisk back to the room.


	10. Heart Beats

(I am back finally! Sorry for the long wait and here is the chapter. I will update when I have time ((and when I feel like it)) so I hope you enjoy)

As soon as frisk got back she was almost tackled by Chara. Chara was glaring and giving a small snarl to the man. The man only scoffed and shut the cell door before walking away.

"Did he hurt you anywhere? No, where did he hurt you? I heard screams, are you okay? Where does it hurt?" Chara started to shoot one question out after another. She seemed to be very worried as she started to inspect Frisk's body

"H-he took some stuff out…" frisk said and she held her stomach. "B-but I don't hurt as bad anymore." She then started to rub her stomach. Since he did remove the giant splinters that were stuck in her. Sure there are some wounds still but that is normal. Chara sighed and she then hugged frisk tightly.

"I won't let him hurt you again." She mumbled, she was mostly mad at herself because she wasn't able to protect Frisk. Since Frisk was the world to her

"I swear it doesn't hurt any more… well as bad…" Frisk looked down and she played with her white paw. "Remember that pain i felt before?"

"Yeah"

"W-well it's not there anymore. Well it is there but it's really not as painful." Frisk tried to explain to Chara, though it was sorta hard to explain.

"... he better not have done anything else!" Chara growled softly and she pulled Frisk to her, so frisk was sitting in her lap. "You are my family."

"And you are mine, don't forget that." Frisk said and she smiled at chara, cupping her white furry cheeks.

"... yeah." Chara's cheeks seemed to get pink, ya see since some monsters have fur. Their blush shows threw their fur usually. Frisk smiled and she pulled chara to her and put the side of chara's head to her chest.

"Can you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"Hmm! Here" Frisk smiled and she then lifted chara's floppy ear up then put the side of her head to her chest.

"What am i meant to… huh?" Chara was speechless as she heard a tiny thump from inside frisk's chest. "What is that?" she asked as she snuggled up to frisk so she could hear it more.

"I don't know but i heard it when i was in that room!" Frisk giggled as she fell back with chara on top of her.

"It sounds so cool! And relaxing…" Chara ended up nuzzling frisk's chest, her eyes closing

"Wait! Chara i want to hear yours too." Frisk suddenly pushed chara off of her and she got on top of chara. She lifted her ear and put it against chara's chest.

"F-frisk!" Chara wined slightly, this felt weird to her since she was already missing one breast.

"I hear it…" Frisk smiled and she slowly closed her eyes. "It sounds funny but i like it a lot." Chara just got more flustered and she held frisk. Her head turning away as she did so.

"I hope you like it… i think it only beats for you." Chara mumbled the last part since she thought it was a bit embarrassing. But she couldn't lie. Frisk was the only one she cared for at this point. To bad frisk had already fallen asleep so she didn't hear chara's words. Chara just smiled and laughed softly, her paw running threw frisk's fur as her eyes closed. Slowly drifting to sleep.

…

…

The next morning…

Frisk woke up to a horrifying scream. She quickly sat up and looked around. She didn't feel chara under her anymore so to confirm her fears she looked down to see her not there.

"Chara?!" Frisk called out hoping, praying she was still in the cell still and not out there. … There was no response in the cell. So she went to the bars quickly. She looked out of them but it was pitch black. Everything around her was. The only thing she could see a little would be chara because of her fur.

Another scream rang out through the building, it was worse or seemed worse than the first. It was full of pain and what seemed also like rage. Frisk didn't like it at all, she teared up and held onto the bars of the cell.

"Chara!" she yelled hoping to get a response from her. Anything from her family. But there was nothing but silence. She looked down and began to sob softly. Why was she so powerless? She slid down onto her knees looking down. Her tiny body trembled at the thought of losing Chara. What would become of her then? She would lose all hope, being a mindless doll for all of the men to play with. She would lose all meaning in her life.

….

….

….

….

Chara let out another blood curdling scream, it hurt so bad. It felt like her blood was boiling and flowing backwards. It was his fault. That snake, he had put something in her threw a long pointy thing. It stung when it was put it but this. This hurt even worse than before and it seemed to only be getting worse. The snake only stared and every once and awhile looked down at his clipboard and wrote something down. He never lent a hand, he just watched her suffer.

"How do you feel?" The snake finally spoke to chara. She wanted to growl and yell at him. Of course it hurt, why else would she be screaming? She wanted to say so many things but before she could her body would go numb with pain. Then it would take her a bit to regain all of her thoughts. Finally she could find her voice

"H-hurts…" it took a lot of her remaining strength to even struggle out that simple word. She gasped and panted before she felt a shock of pain once more. It seemed to come with her pulse which was slowing down.

"I can tell that." The snake hissed at her "What does it feel like" chara's sight started to get hazy. If he knew then why didn't he stop? He helped frisk get better, maybe he wanted her dead and for him to use frisk as a toy. She would not allow that. She couldn't. Frisk had already been threw so much so she didn't want her to be used again. Not after what happened in the town square. After what she caused.

"H-hot…" Chara would play along with this for now. If it meant she would survive and go back to frisk's side. She would do almost anything.

"Hmm…" The snake nodded and he wrote it down. He then touched chara's forehead before quickly pulling his hand away. He then slithered to another table and got a siring. He slithered back over to chara and injected her with it. Chara winced and she screamed again, her eyes slowly closing this time. At least the heat was going away….


End file.
